


"I'm having a Physical Issue"

by Hekairen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack Season 2 Episode 21: Buffy in a Bottle, Birthday present from me to you!, Budding feelings, Cyrus has a "physical issue" and T.J. just wants to help, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, It's canon that this episode is where they start developing feelings for one another, M/M, Obviously not (necessarily) canon compliant, Pet Names, Semi-public hand jobs, Sooo I ran with this, Those last three characters are just there in the beginning, We didn't see the whole walk to the gym...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekairen/pseuds/Hekairen
Summary: Cyrus has a "physical issue" and T.J. just wants to help him the best he can.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, T.J. Kippen/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	1. Original

**Author's Note:**

> Request sent in by an Anon: can you write a fanfic where cyrus really was having a physical issue?
> 
> It's my birthday today (30th of Dec, I'm 16 now!! Yay!) so think of this as a little birthday present from me to you!
> 
> Sorry if it took me a while to complete this, I wanted to be as close to right as I possibly could so I hope you enjoy it. And if you're the Anon that sent in the request I would love to hear from you on what you thought, whether here in the comments or in the asks of my tumblr so please don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> Oh, and the second chapter isn't really a chapter it's just kind of like an alternative "take" on what happens after Cyrus takes notice of T.J., it was originally gonna be all together but I thought it didn't fit with the request so I took it out. I was gonna delete it but it took me a while to write so instead I opted to just include it separately. I'll mark where it originally was with "()" so if you guys want to read it together you'll know where it starts so you can just go to chapter two and read it and then go back to read the ending, I hope this makes sense, sorry!!
> 
> And if you were wondering I did watch the whole Spoon interaction between Andi, Cyrus, and T.J. (later Jonah and Natalie) over and over to get the right words, emotions, and gestures so that took a while and I also included what I think T.J. and Cyrus were talking about while Andi was with Jonah because I didn't wanna focus on them too much because they're not the main so yeah. I also watched T.J. and Cyrus' "first date" just to get a feel for how close they were walking, also debated on whether or not to include the somersault date, but y'all know that story so I decided against it.
> 
> Thank you so much and enjoy!

"So you let me sit down, but you won't even talk to me?"

Cyrus immediately regrets lying to T.J., he looks upset, almost vulnerable.

"I-I'm sorry, it's private." He takes a breath, "I'm having a physical issue," Cyrus says without thinking.

T.J. looks taken aback, his eyes darting to Andi, "Oh."

Realizing what he just admitted he turns to Andi for help, but finds her snorting in amusement, turning back to T.J. he tries to remedy the awkward situation he's put himself into, "Wait! No." He holds up a hand to stop Andi from answering. "Stop imagining horrible things!" Taking a breath he searches his brain for a cover and then he remembers, "I-I can't do a somersault, okay? In fact, there's a whole list of easy things that I can't do," He rushes out.

T.J. chuckles softly, a smile spreading on his lips.

(Cyrus feels a warmth in his chest at the softness of T.J.'s expression and he nervously shifts in his seat.)

Andi leans forward, "He's serious. There is a list." Her face scrunches up, remembering the long list. And Cyrus is ever so thankful Andi is quick to help him cover-up, he grabs his phone looking for said list.

A muted buzz is heard and Cyrus looks up at T.J. from where he was typing away at his phone. T.J. picks up his phone and sees the shared list.

"Just sent it to you," Cyrus clarifies, placing his phone back on the table.

T.J. huffs, rolling his eyes, "Listen, Underdog, if you can't do a somersault, I can help you with that." He looks at him sincerely.

Andi turns to Cyrus with a smile on her face at T.J.'s offer, but Cyrus is distracted by a newcomer entering The Spoon, quickly he taps her arm, "Andi, there he is." He points at Jonah. "Go talk to him about, you know."

Andi's smile fades turning into a look of hesitance, "Here? Now?"

Cyrus nods his head quickly, "Go talk to him," He whispers quickly, with a small nod of his head, watching her turn and slide out of the booth and approach Jonah.

Remembering that he'd just confessed to T.J. about being a complete wimp he shifts again, "You probably think I'm lame for not knowing how to do a somersault, huh?" Cyrus looks down at the table, unable to look at T.J. afraid of what he might see.

"I don't think you're lame, Underdog," T.J. answers, his voice soft, causing Cyrus to look up at him, his eyes wide, and his heart skipping a beat.

"Really?" He asks leaning forward, his voice hopeful as he watches T.J. nod his head, "Really, somersaults can seem scary but there is nothing dangerous about them so you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

Cyrus nods his head, chuckling a bit at his own fears, feeling himself calm down a bit.

"Here, let's see if there is anything else I can help you with," T.J. smiles, grabbing his phone and opening up the list.

He scrolls through the list a bit, "Hmm, okay...cartwheel...climb a rope net...chest bump...hmm," He mumbles to himself. "I think I can help you with most of these, Underdog, only if you want me to, of course."

Cyrus nods and is about to respond when he hears, "Hey, Andi!" And turns his head and finds a girl in a colorful jacket standing in front of Andi and Jonah.

"Hey, what's going on?" T.J. asks, noticing the new girl talking to Andi and Jonah.

Cyrus sighs deeply, "You don't want to know." He shakes his head and T.J. just furrows his brows with a nod, dropping the topic.

And then the girl walks over to their booth and sits in Andi's previously held spot, right next to him, and he tenses hoping she won't notice his "little problem", Jonah pulls up a chair and looks back at Andi, "You coming?" He asks, sitting down.

T.J. watches Andi turn away from them before abruptly standing up and walking over to the booth.

"This is happening?" Cyrus fidgets in his seat, already feeling the awkward air settling in as Andi stalls with a breath, "I actually, should get going."

"Really?" Asks the girl, looking up at Andi in question.

"Really?" Cyrus echoes, worried.

Andi shuffles on her feet, fiddling with her phone, "I just remembered I have to be-" She looks between the girl and Jonah-"not here." And she walks out of The Spoon, all four of them watching her go.

"I should probably head out too," T.J. speaks up, trying not to get caught up in whatever is happening. "I have to go to work."

Cyrus' eyes widen, T.J.'s leaving him, alone, with Jonah and this girl he doesn't even know.

T.J. looks at him and sees the nervousness in his eyes, "You wanna come with me?" He rescues him.

"Yes! Please!" He quickly gathers his jacket and phone and turns to slide out of the booth, the girl already standing to let him through. Once he's on his feet a sense of relief fills him as he rushes after T.J. already out the door and holding it open for him.

-

They're a block away from The Spoon when T.J. notices Cyrus looks tense.

Actually, now that he thinks about there has been a tenseness to Cyrus ever since he sat down with him and Andi back at the diner.

T.J. side-eyes him, watching how he keep his hands in his pockets and close to his front, how his gait has a small barely there waddle, and how his eyes are turned down towards the floor.

"Hey Underdog, are you okay?"

Cyrus flinches at his voice and T.J. grows worried. He turns his head up to look at T.J. and gives him a small strained smile, "Yeah-" He swallows-"why wouldn't I be?"

T.J. eyes him closely, "I don't know...you just seem tense, ever since I sat down with you and Andi...uh, do you by any chance not like being around me?"

Cyrus looks at T.J., he looks almost afraid of what Cyrus will say and he realizes he doesn't like that look on T.J., "T.J. no, I do like being around you, I'm just dealing with something at the moment, sorry."

"Is there any way I can help?" T.J. asks, his head tilting to the side a bit.

Cyrus feels a spark of excitement course through him at the innocent implication, but he swiftly shakes his head dispelling his thoughts, "No, it's alright, I think I can deal with it."

T.J. stares at him for a bit longer before nodding his head and turning back to look in front of him.

Cyrus exhales quietly thankful T.J. has stopped staring at him. He discreetly tries to rearrange his pants with his hands still inside his pockets and gives a sharp inhale when he accidentally brushes the front of his pants. He side-eyes T.J. and finds him already looking at him, but Cyrus just gives him a smile and turns back, trying to get his breathing under control.

They reach a stoplight and T.J. reaches across Cyrus to press the button with a knuckle. Cyrus feels the air leave him at their close proximity, taking in a stuttering breath when T.J. pulls away. Cyrus shakes his head and stares at the floor, trying to quiet his breathing.

T.J. turns to Cyrus and finds him fidgeting in place, he's about to ask him what's wrong when his eyes land on the small bulge in Cyrus' pants and it dawns on him.

So it was a "physical issue", it all made sense now, the constant fidgeting and tenseness around him and others. How long has he had it? 

The walking man comes on and T.J. mumbles a "C'mon" to get Cyrus' attention. They cross the street, T.J. every now and then glancing at Cyrus who seems to have hunched in on himself, pulling his pocketed hands closer to his front and T.J. can't help the small smile that graces his lips when he notices the light flush of pink high on Cyrus' cheeks.

He's so cute.

Once they're safely on the other side, T.J. looks around them, noticing the streets are mostly empty, except for a few other pedestrians across the street walking in the opposite direction and the occasional car passing.

Taking a deep breath he grabs Cyrus by the arm and pulls him down an empty side street and then into one of the alcoves lining the brick building. They're both breathing deeply, T.J. from the adrenaline of his actions and Cyrus from the surprise of being pulled along.

Cyrus is the first to speak up after managing to get over his initial shock, "T.J. what's wron-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because T.J. quickly places his hand over the half-hard bulge in his pants and presses on it gently earning a shaky hiss.

"Why didn't you tell me?" T.J. asks quietly, watching Cyrus' face carefully.

Cyrus swallows, shaking, "I do-don't kn-know wha-what to d-do," Cyrus exhales.

T.J. feels him fully harden under his palm, "What do you mean you don't know?"

Cyrus fists the material of his jacket in his pockets, taking a deep breath he answers, "Thi-this is ma-my fir-first ti-time...I-I've ne-never ha-had wha-one."

"Never?" T.J. presses his palm against it a little harder causing Cyrus to stumble back against the wall.

"I-I don-don't kno-know wha-what to do," Cyrus gives a small whine, shifting his hips a bit.

T.J. swallows hard, leaning in close to Cyrus, "Want...want me to help you?" He whispers into Cyrus' ear, earning a shiver.

Cyrus closes his eyes tightly, nodding hurriedly, "Puh-please," He breathes, his blush darkening as he opens his eyes and stares up at T.J. through thick lashes. Their eyes locking and T.J. can see the pure shining want in his dark eyes.

He feels an all too familiar heat pool in his lower abdomen and with a growl, he turns Cyrus around and presses his hardening cock to his bottom earning a sweet little gasp.

Hands on his hips he grinds them together drawing out more lovely sounds. "Is-" He clears his throat-"is this okay?" He asks, his voice low against Cyrus’ ear.

Cyrus shivers giving a nod of his head, "Mm-yes," He hums, pushing back into T.J. and sighing contentedly.

T.J.'s left hand grips his hip, keeping him in place as his right hand moves under Cyrus' penguin sweater, fingers splayed, feeling the smooth warm skin of his belly. Slowly he moves it down until he reaches the waistband of Cyrus' jeans, "Ready?" T.J. whispers into his ear.

Cyrus whimpers, nodding his head furiously, "Ye-Yes!" His voice wrecked with want.

T.J. places a soft barely there kiss just behind Cyrus' ear before carefully undoing the button and zipper of Cyrus' jeans. His hand gliding down below the waistband of his trunks until his fingertips graze the base of his hard length.

Cyrus whimpers at the faint touch, his breathing picking up. Highly aware of the new sensations coursing through him. He chokes on a gasp when T.J. wraps his hand around his cock and pulls it from its confines, the cold air biting at the circumcised head.

T.J. thumbs at the head making it ooze precome and earning breathy mewls from Cyrus who tries to buck his hips, but the firm hand on his hip prevents him from moving too much.

"Teejay," Cyrus whines, turning his head to look at him. "Please," He whimpers, eyes watering from the sensitivity driving him.

T.J. stares in awe never has he seen Cyrus look so gorgeous than in this moment with a rosy blush burning his cheeks, doe eyes blown wide with need and watering from T.J.'s touch. Ever so slowly he slides his hand down Cyrus' cock spreading the precome down the length.

Cyrus' mouth parts with a silent moan, his head falling back against T.J.'s shoulder as T.J. continues stroking him. He gives a little yelp when T.J. presses a finger just below the tip and slides back down to the base.

"Do you like it?" T.J. asks, his voice deep and raw, sending a tremor down Cyrus' spine.

Cyrus sighs, turning his head to the side into T.J.'s neck, "I like it...so much," He mewls, his lips brushing against the soft skin of T.J.'s throat.

T.J. swallows hard, heat flaring and spreading down from the spot Cyrus' lips are grazing ever so gently. He gives a buck of his hips and Cyrus releases such a sweet sound T.J. has to hear it again so he bucks his hips against him once more, just a bit harder, earning the same sweet noise, just a bit louder, uttered into his ear.

It drives him mad.

T.J. pulls Cyrus closer to him leaning back against one of the brick walls, breathing deeply as he presses Cyrus closer to him, hand still stroking his cock. The hand holding Cyrus' hip slowly begins sliding up under his sweater and over the baby soft skin of his tummy and chest until T.J.'s thumb brushes over a small hard nub.

Cyrus' breath hitches in his throat at the action, back arching when T.J. repeats the action with purpose.

Those sweet noises come again, this time with intent at the multiple stimulations. Cyrus feels overwhelmed with pleasure, from T.J.'s hand sliding along his cock, to T.J.'s own hardened cock pressing into his bottom, and now his hand caressing his chest.

It's too much, Cyrus can feel white-hot heat pooling low in his abdomen and he doesn't know what to do about it, "Teejay, it's-it's too mu-much," He moans, one hand moving under his sweater to rest on top of T.J.'s hand, still rubbing at his nipple, trying to pull it away in hopes of finding some relief from the overwhelming sensations.

"Relax, Underdog. I'll take care of you, you just let yourself feel," T.J. pants, his voice deep and husky as his hands continue their ministrations on Cyrus.

Cyrus gives a high pitched moan, arching his back a little when T.J. squeezes his cock, his hips rocking into T.J. on instinct.

T.J. loves each and every sound Cyrus emits, they're so pure yet erotic, loud yet soft. With a groan he speeds up the hand pumping Cyrus' cock, his other hand twisting to interlock with Cyrus' hand still on top of his. He wants to make Cyrus feel so good, he'll be left breathless.

Cyrus feels something building higher and higher in him, he's on edge, both excited yet hesitant to let go, whimpering when T.J. rubs at the pink head of his cock, spreading more of the leaking precome down the length. Cyrus brings the back of his other hand to his lips, trying to stifle his loud moans, squeezing T.J.'s hand in his.

"Teej, ah-I ca-can't...too-" he moans-"too much," Cyrus drawls out, having a hard time forming words, his head fuzzy and swimming. He's surrounded by T.J., all he can feel is T.J., all he can think about is T.J., and all he wants is T.J. and his touch.

"Just let go, Underdog. I'll be here." And as if to empathize his point T.J. squeezes his hand and cock, pumping him faster earning a wet sob from Cyrus.

"Tee-Teejay, 'm scared," He cries, his body is trembling, but Cyrus doesn't know what he's scared of or if he even is scared, his mind and mouth not synching as T.J. continues his ministrations.

"Don't be, I'll be here with you, I'll take care of you. Just let go for me, you're doing so good, baby," T.J.'s voice is rough and raw as he nuzzles his nose into Cyrus' neck.

And it's not just the tone of his voice or how he's nosing softly into his neck but that last word, that pet name, it's new and intimate, it makes him feel hot and it sends Cyrus over the edge, arching beautifully, mouth parting around a silent moan, and bursting with white-hot heat, coming all over T.J.'s hand and spilling to the floor. His hips stuttering through his release.

His body slumps against T.J.'s, trembling from the high of his first orgasm. His chest heaving as he tries to come back down.

T.J. doesn't mind holding Cyrus close to his chest, waiting for him to come back to, doesn't mind the mess of his hand, still holding Cyrus' softening cock, and especially doesn't mind the hand still gripping his under the warmth of Cyrus' sweater, every now and then it tightens just a bit before going lax.

It takes a while but eventually, Cyrus stops trembling and begins to slowly straighten up. Once he's back on his feet, he carefully tucks himself back into his trunks and buttons his jeans back up. He takes a few steadying breathes, nervous to face T.J. after what just happened, and with a small nod of his head turns to T.J., finding him wiping down his come stained hand on the inside of his green hoodie pocket.

"So-sorry, about that...now your hoodie is dirty and probably ruined," Cyrus finishes awkwardly, fiddling with his hands.

T.J. looks up at him with an easy smile, "Don't worry about it, Underdog, I know how to remove these kinds of stains from clothing," He chuckles lightly.

Cyrus feels relief fill him (along with a bit of shock and excitement at T.J.'s rather suggestive word choice), he'd been afraid things would be awkward between them after what just happened. "Um, thank you for helping me...it felt really good," He finishes with a small shy smile, feeling his face heat up.

T.J.'s smile grows, "I'm glad, you did really good."

Cyrus gets a warm funny feeling in his chest at T.J.'s words, blushing cutely. He lets his gaze wander down T.J.'s body, stopping when they land on the faint bulge in his sweat pants. "T.J., you're still..." He trails off, swallowing.

T.J. stills before looking down at himself, he must have forgotten while taking care of Cyrus, too distracted by the way Cyrus had sounded, had looked, he looked so pretty (still does), "Oh yeah, don't worry about it." He waves his hand.

Cyrus looks at T.J. closely, feeling his cheeks warm as he prepares himself to speak his next words, "I could-I could help you, if you want?" His voice soft and shy.

T.J.'s lips quirk up on one side, "It's alright, Underdog, you don't have too. I can take care of it myself, you don't need to feel obligated to offer, okay?"

Cyrus nods, blushing softly ().

"You ready?"

Cyrus jumps at his voice, "What?" He looks up at him wide-eyed.

T.J. can't help the small chuckle that escapes past his lips, "Are you ready to go?" He looks at Cyrus.

"G-go where?" Cyrus asks.

"Work, remember? That's where we were headed before all this." He smiles gesturing between them.

Cyrus flushes brightly, "Yea-yeah." He stuffs his hands back inside his pockets, pulling them closer to his sides and giving a small shiver.

"C'mon, Underdog," T.J. says with a smile, eyes bright, bumping into him before leading the way out of the side street to the main street.

Cyrus follows close after him, a small smile gracing his lovely pink face.

They fall in step together, walking side by side, but unlike earlier there is no tenseness, no edge between them only comfort and security.

They're safe with one another.

There is an intimacy between them now, faces warming with each brush of their arms, each soft caress of their knuckles together with each step they take.

They're drawn together like magnets, if one strays too far the other is close to follow, bumping shoulders and sharing smiles. Butterflies fluttering, hearts soaring and feeling blooming. 

Right now all that matters is them, in their own little world...at least until their destination comes into view.


	2. Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt take: begins after "Cyrus nods, blushing softly..."

Cyrus nods, blushing softly, (unable to look away from it, "Can, um, can I watch?"

T.J.'s eyes widen, wondering if he heard him right, his voice was so soft, "What?" He breathes.

Cyrus looks up at him, his eyes full of curiosity, "Only if you're okay with that, I know you already helped me, but I'm curious..." He trails off, his eyes wandering back down and T.J. feels his face heat up, at a loss for words.

It's only until Cyrus looks back up at him that he comes back to, "If that's what you want, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Cyrus nods his head insistently, "Yes, so long as you don't mind?"

T.J. huffs a laugh, "No, I don't." And he doesn't because it's Cyrus and he has such an innocent curiosity, T.J. has a hard time denying him.

Taking a deep breath he reaches into his sweat pants, exhaling shakily when his hand wraps around his own stiff cock, gently pulling it out and hissing as the cool air caresses his heated length.

Cyrus' mouth goes dry as he takes in T.J.'s cock, it's so much bigger and thicker than his, with a red leaking head. He watches as T.J. thumbs at the head, swirling the beads of precome before sliding down the length in a long smooth motion.

T.J. groans and Cyrus quickly looks back up at his face, his eyes are shut tightly, bottom lip pulled between his teeth, and a light flush high on his cheeks. He slides his hand back down and his breathing stutters.

He looks so stunning, face in pure bliss, Cyrus can't take his eyes off T.J., watching as he continues stroking himself, groaning deeply every time he swipes at the head.

T.J. opens his eyes and through his haze sees Cyrus staring intently at him, his doe eyes wide and curious, and his face flushed deeply. He groans. Excited with Cyrus watching him so closely. He'd never thought Cyrus would be interested in watching someone touch themselves, let alone want to watch him. But he also never thought Cyrus would have let him help him with his "physical issue", as he had called it.

That last thought takes him back to moments earlier, his hand wrapped tightly around Cyrus' cock stroking him, sweet noises emitting from Cyrus' lovely little mouth, his small body hot and trembling against his own, and the way he had drawn out his name drove T.J. crazy.

His hand speeds up on his cock, wanting release, his pleasure mounting higher and higher as Cyrus continues gazing at him in curiosity with just the slightest hint of desire in his dark eyes. Groaning he bites his lip when he hears Cyrus mewl lightly.

He squeezes his eyes shut, pushing himself closer to the wall behind him, arching his back and panting. He can feel it, he's about to come and he yearns for it. He's never felt such a strong need to come than in this moment with Cyrus.

"T-T.J.," Cyrus whispers.

And that's all it takes for T.J. to come with a shuddering groan, releasing into his hand a sticky hot mess. It's the most intense euphoric feeling he's ever experienced.

It courses through his entire body, setting his nerves on fire. His mind goes blank and he can't seem to focus on anything, but the soft echoing of Cyrus' voice saying his name over and over.

He's high on the sound of his name tumbling from Cyrus' lips.

He's breathing deeply, chest heaving as he tries coming down from the most heated orgasm he's had.

T.J. blinks his eyes open, Cyrus slowly coming into focus. His face a bright red, eyes wide and dark, with plump lips parted in shallow breathes.

"Underdog?" He asks breathlessly, straightening up against the wall.

"Ye-yeah?" Cyrus answers dumbly, still openly staring at T.J. 

"How are you doing?" T.J. questions, looking right at him.

Cyrus swallows, shaking his head before looking up at T.J., eyes locking, "Good," he sighs, licking his lips.

T.J. smirks, looking down at the mess in his hand, shaking what he can off before wiping the rest on the inside of his hoodie pocket. He tucks himself back into his sweats and inspects himself for any stray drops, nodding to himself once he finds nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And if you guys don't mind could you tell me if you guys would have preferred it all together or how it is now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please do leave a comment telling me you like it whether it's one word or a small paragraph, I love them all the same! Or if you just wanna wish me a happy birthday, I'll be just as happy!! Thank you!
> 
> If you wish to make a request leave a comment or send me an ask on tumblr @hekairen, whatever makes you comfortable. Thank you again and I hope you have a lovely day/night!
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
